bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Auron Xasen
Auron Xasen is an Arrancar of Las Noches and former fraccion to Shizu. Now fraccion to Drake. Appearance Auron is a very tall man at 6'9" and wears a yellow striped suit with a torqouize dress shirt and purple tie. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His face is usally one of sarcasm or just pure laziness. Personality Auron is a very lazy person. He would rather, in most cases, sleep than fight; however, if needed, he will get off his ass and fight at his fullest intensity. Besides that, he also can be clueless at times not paying attention or not realizes waht is going on. When he does though, he can be very sarcastic about the situation. Likes Sleep Talking Not being bored Dislikes Someone waking him People being loud Boredom History Auron lived a normal life as a human and then died suddenly. For unknown reasons, he became a hollow. The only thing he can remember form his past however, is that he likes to be lazy. When he first started as a hollow, he found himself sitting back as others fought and killed, only to strike down weakened winners. If he could have felt something at that point, he may have felt a pang of regret, but he moved on. He continued to grow and become more powerful when he discovered his affinity for wind. It guided him. Helped me. He felt whole with it. The wind taught him how to fight with stronger attacks and stronger means. Still he was weak though, not even an arrancar. He made that his goal, so he could sleep in peace, without having to worry about other hollows attacking him. He doesn't know how he became an Arrancar. That much is lost in memory. One day, Auron for an unkown reason forced himself to forget who he was. He did this by pushing a serve form of his usual laziness...to the point where he was too lazy to remember his name. Auron now wonders if it was the right choice. During this he trained every so often. But mostly he would ask the things around him about his past. He asked the plants, but they do not remember. The plants have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall. Even the rocks do not recall. He did this for months and then got bored and decided to wander. During that time he discovered his release form and used it to defend himself against a large group of hollows bent on killing him. Once he defeated them, he continued to walk. He did this for several more weeks before arriving at Las Noches. Powers and Abilities Base Abilities: Cero: '''Esfera del viento '''Color: '''Translucent with a green tinge '''Element: '''Wind '''Shape: '''A compressed sphere or air spinning at high speeds. Auron uses his index finger to create a sphere of air and slowly compresses it about the same size as his finger. He then fires it off at his target, releasing a torando like beam at his target. On impact, the the pressure equalizes causing a massive explosion. Zanpakutō Viento Rebanadora(Wind slicer): It is a normal katana with a slightly larger reach than usual. '''Release command: Ráfaga Interminable(Endless Gust) Auron Raises his left arm, Zanpakuto in hand, and opens his palm. He will use his powers of wind to have his katana rapidly spin above him engulfing him in a tornado. The tornado will then break and Auron will fly out. In his released form he takes the form similar to a golden eagle. He sprouts large golden wings for flight, and his legs and arms become thinner as well as sport claws. His chest also gets covered in the in the golden feathers. As a whole, Auron gets lighter and faster as well as increase in strength and durability. Wind Manipulation Auron controls the wind to either protect him or attack an enemy. Usually he does this by creating the wind more or less pressurized. More often than not, he will uses his hand or legs to create a compressed wave of air to send at the enemy. Once it connects the thin barrier will break, causing the pressure to equalize and an explosion to occur as the slash cuts into the enemy. Usable before release form. Wind Aura A veil of wind is constantly surrounding Auron. The wind moves at high speeds making it strong enough to cut anyone foolish enough to get to close as well as redirecting weak projectiles. La Creación de Air(Air Creation) Auron uses a small hilt as a focus point to concentrate pressurized air into different weapons. He can create weapons ranging from a sword to a mace. To create it strong enough to withstand real weapons, he makes the wind move a very high speeds, allowing him to slow its movement so his weapon can phase through opponents. Even though, in most cases, it will end in harm going to himself. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes "Just sleep it off." Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches